Light Armor (Skyrim)
Those trained to use Light Armor make more effective use of Hide, Leather, Elven, Scaled, Glass, and Dragonscale armors. "Light Armor means light on your feet. Smart." Light Armor is one of the 18 skills and falls under The Thief play-style. Raising the skill improves the effectiveness of the light armors worn and indirect effects of the armor, such as carry weight. The Light Armor skill is raised by reading skill books, incurring damage while light armor or clothing is equipped, or buying training. Light armor weighs less and provides less protection than heavy armor equivalents, but enables quicker movement and a quieter sneak than Heavy Armor. It comes in several varieties, providing different aesthetics and armor ratings to the player. :Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief Light Armor Books The following books provide a permanent skill up to Light Armor. *Ice and Chitin *Jornibret's Last Dance *Rislav the Righteous *The Rear Guard *The Refugees The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Light Armor Skill: *Defeat bandit leader for Annekke in Darkwater Crossing *Retrieve Amulet for Shahvee in Windhelm argonian assemblage, (note: also increases lockpicking) *Retreive Finn's Lute for Inge Six Fingers at the Bard's College in Solitude, (note: also increases the Alchemy, Sneak, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and Speech skills) Light Armors The following are the confirmed light armors that will benefit from this skills: Craftable Armors - These armors can be crafted or improved using the requiste perk from the smithing tree along with the required materials at a blacksmith forge. *Hide Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Leather Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Studded Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Elven Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Scaled Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Glass Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Dragon Scale Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest Found Armors These armors are usually acquired as part of a quest line. They may or may not be unique. *Thieves Guild Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Guild Master's Armor Set - Hood, Armor, Boots, Gloves *Amulet of Articulation - Necklace *Dark Brotherhood Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Nightingale Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Linwe's Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Cicero's Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Imperial Light Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots *Stormcloak Armor (Officer Armor as well) *Penitus Oculatus Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Savior's Hide - Chest *Ancient Shrouded Armor - Hood, Armor, Boots, Gloves *Shrouded Armor - Hood, Armor, Boots, Gloves *Forsworn - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest Note: Not a complete list of all possible armor. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up. 'Trainers' *Scouts-Many-Marshes (Journeyman): Windhelm *Grelka (Expert): Around the Bee and Barb inn, in Riften *Nazir (Master): Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Related Pages *Race - In The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - In Skyrim *Skill - List of skills in Skyrim *Heavy Armor - In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Apparel - List of armor and clothing in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References de:Leichte_Rüstung_(Skyrim) it:Armatura_leggera_(Skyrim) ru:Легкая броня (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Skills